The Machine Type Communication (MTC) is the machine to machine (M2M) service a of communication type performed by the 3GPP mobile communication network, and the machine to machine service includes a monitoring system, driving direction record, physical access control, car/driving safety, etc.; the involved industry range is very large, and the quantity of the produced MTC terminals will be very enormous, and the signaling interaction among such vast MTC terminals and the network brings the potential congestion threat to the signaling network.
The related art bars visiting the signaling of the MTC terminal by adopting the system broadcast message; or bars visiting the signaling of the MTC terminal by adopting the specialized message. Through these congestion control measures, the mobile communication network can control the load of the network, and avoid the emergence of the congestion. The broadcast message will be barred through the access class barring (ACB)/extended access barring (EAB), and the terminal meeting the ACB/EAB barring condition will start one timer which is related to the back-off time; and during the operation of that timer, the terminal is unable to initiate the signaling visit. When the signaling visit of the MTC terminal is barred with the specialized message, the non-access node, such as the mobility management entity (MME), indicates the terminal not to initiate the signaling request within the back-off time by bringing the back-off time into the response for the non-access layer signaling request of the MTC terminal; or the access layer node, such as the evolved node B (eNB), indicates that the MTC can initiate the signaling visit again only after the wait time by bringing the wait time into the response message for the wireless resource control connection request of the MTC terminal.
In the actual application, the phenomenon that the core network considers that a certain MTC terminal is in offline state but actually the MTC terminal is not offline, often happens.